1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instruments for accessing target areas and, in particular, to an inspection instrument having a pressure neutralizing device for use with a working channel of the instrument which may be in the form of an Aspirator.
2. Prior Art
Elongated tubular inspection devices, particularly such devices incorporating fiber-optics, are often used to inspect sites which would not normally be visible to the human eye. One application of such tubular inspection devices is in the practice of medicine. For instance, a common form of such device, known as a colonoscope, is used for the inspection of the human colon area.
The colonoscope is conventionally used for a variety of functions such as observation of areas and presenting a working tool at the area for such things as polyp snaring, taking biopsies, treating bleeders with Bicap probes, etc. The colonoscope examination can involve the physician's placing the instrument in the body through the rectum and then into the colon. The inspection instrument generally has a control head forming a proximal end and a tubular shaft, the end of which forming a distal end. The physician observes target areas through an eyepiece in the control head. Generally, the colonoscope is provided with a bundle or bundles of optical fibers which bring light to its objective end, the end which is placed adjacent the area to be examined, and a bundle or bundles of image transmitting fibers through which an image of the examined area is transmitted back to the eyepiece. The colonoscope generally further incorporate a working channel which provides a conduit for providing washing fluid to the site under examination as well as for the introduction of accessory devices to the site such as a biopsy forceps.
The control head of a colonoscope is generally capable of serving many purposes including housing the optical eyepiece assembly, providing an entry for a light carrier from a light source, housing a deflection control system for moving and controlling the distal end and providing an entry for tools and fluids to enter into the control head and be transported to the objective end by means of the working channel.
In one method of performing a visual examination of the colon by use of a colonoscope, pressurized air is provided in the colon for expansion thereof. However, the use of pressurized gases in this fashion causes problems with the use of the colonoscope. In particular, the pressurized gases have a tendency to exit the colon through the working channel of the colonoscope in addition to spitting extraneous material such as fluids and the like from the end of the working channel. This is especially a problem when the operator removes the working instrument from the working channel.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a device for preventing pressurized gases and extraneous material from spitting out of the working channel of an inspection instrument.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an aspirator for the working channel of an inspection instrument to suck off extraneous material such as fluids and the like.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning a working instrument as it is exited from a working channel of a inspection instrument.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a gas pressure neutralizing device for use with a working channel of an inspection instrument which is detachably mounted thereto.